In conventional automotive alternator voltage control apparatuses, a brush holder is disposed so as to extend radially outward from an outer peripheral wall surface of a slinger, brushes are housed inside the brush holder, a voltage regulator is disposed on a first side of the brush holder in an axial direction of the slinger so as to overlap with the brush holder, a connector is disposed so as to extend radially outward from an outer peripheral wall surface of the slinger on a first circumferential side of the brush holder, a surge absorber is disposed on a first side of the connector in the axial direction of the slinger so as to overlap with the connector, and the automotive alternator voltage control apparatus is formed so as to have a general fan shape when viewed from an axial direction of a slinger (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-16829 (Gazette)